Códigos
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Eram apenas um conjunto de coisas desconexas. E sem lógica. - Kabuto Centred - Dedicado à T. Lecter


**Códigos**

**-**

_Dedicado à T. Lecter_

**-**

_Eram apenas um conjunto de coisas desconexas. E sem lógica._

**-**

_1_

Você olha para o lado, porque tem a impressão de que viu alguma coisa, mas sabe que não há nada ali, porque o cômodo está _(vazio)_ abandonado e existe apenas você e as baratas e os ratos, mas eles não fazem nada, porque logicamente não podem fazer.

* * *

_2_

Você encara os tubos de ensaio e eles estão tão-_tão_ vazios, mas ao mesmo tempo tão cheios de melancolia e você pensa que isso não tem lógica, porque são apenas tubos de ensaio vazios. Sem conteúdo algum.

* * *

_3_

Aquela mesa de operações te incomoda um pouco, mas você não se lembra porquê. Sabe que tem algo haver com uma cobra, mas por que diabos você operaria uma? Não tem sentido algum pensar nisso.

* * *

_4_

Às vezes, você tem pesadelos com um par de olhos vermelhos e você acorda assustado, mas não consegue compreender os motivos. Quase sempre, você está suado e sente uma forte dor de cabeça e a palavra _Uchiha_ não sai da sua mente, mas você acha isso ilógico, porque esse nome é feio e idiota.

* * *

_5_

Você acha especialmente divertido se cortar com aquela lâmina de formato estranho e pontiagudo e acha que o gosto do seu sangue é _algo-doce-algo-salgado-e-um-pouco-sem-sabor-e-fino_ e é melhor que aquele líquido transparente que você encontrou aos montes no fundo do lugar onde você fica.

* * *

_6_

Você não entende porque, mas sempre que você faz isso muitas e muitas vezes, os machucados demoram a fechar e ardem e você se sente um pouco zonzo, um pouco cansado, um pouco sem vontade de nada. Talvez esteja ficando tempo demais naquele lugar escuro e com cheiro de lembranças.

* * *

_7_

Há um lugar dentro do lugar que é estranho. Tem muitos papéis e nos papéis tem desenhos de pessoas por dentro e você acha isso engraçado, porque teria que abrir uma pessoa para ver aquilo tudo. Mesmo assim, pensa que os desenhos são bonitos, mas que você pode fazer melhor.

* * *

_8_

Você escreve alguma coisa numa folha em branco, mas não passam de rabiscos e letras desconexas que não formam nada além da palavra _Orochimaru_ e _Uchiha._ E você acha esse primeiro nome interessante, mas ainda abomina o segundo e ele te dá dor de cabeça e você para de escrever, porque se lembra dos olhos vermelhos e eles são _muito-demais-assustadores._

* * *

_9_

Existe alguma coisa estranha naquele cômodo _vazio-abandonado_, porque o cheiro de lembrança está lá, mas você não sabe – e não quer, por favor, não quer! – e não quer saber explicar.

* * *

_10_

O preto te assusta mais que o vermelho, porque você não enxerga nada com o primeiro e sabe que o segundo pode te assombrar na escuridão–_mas que lógica há nisso?_

* * *

_11_

Há algo estranho com o líquido transparente que sai daquele aparelho onde se toma banho. Há manchas de sangue na parede e você se pergunta de onde elas vieram, mas uma voz na sua cabeça responde: _Isso não é óbvio?_

Você acha que não.

* * *

_12_

Por quê?, você se pergunta. Por que aqueles malditos nomes tem que ficar entrando e entrando na sua cabeça e gritando que a culpa foi sua e que você falhou? Você não sabe, mas aquilo faz sua cabeça doer. _Muito._

* * *

_13_

É o número de vezes que você passou a lâmina de formato estranho e pontiagudo por seu corpo, antes de cravá-la no peito e ver tudo escurecer.

* * *

_0_

As vozes cessaram. Elas não te incomodam mais. Acabou.

* * *

_Descanse_

_em paz,_

_meu pequeno_

_Kabuto._

* * *

**N/A:**

Oi, rs.

Falando de coisas insanas e totalmente ilógicas comigo mesma ontem, essa fic acabou saindo desse jeito tão-_tão_ estranho, né, nana?

Estava falando pra ela ontem que esse tão-_tão_ me lembra Shrek e que me fez rir muito. Como o Reino Tão-TÃO Distante. Eu sei, sou feliz.

Enfim.

A fic toda se baseia na loucura do Kabuto depois que o Sasuke matou o Orochimaru e ele meio que tomou o corpo dele, mas pode ser que seja meio que uma realidade alternativa, porque eu não consigo nem lembrar o que caralhos aconteceu com o Kabuto. Só lembro que o Orochimaru ficou parcialmente no corpo dele, mas enfim.

Tudo se passa no esconderijo deles e sim, o Kabuto está completamente louco e se mata no final, porque eu acho isso legal.

Agradecimentos à nana que acompanhou o começo da fic e me disse que estava foda. Além de, é claro, ter escolhido o número no qual eu pararia. Eu tinha pensado no 13 também, nana, fikdik.

Presente pra você, filha, e você sabe os motivos S2

30cookies, set Outono, tema Lógica.

Me deixem reviews ou os próximos a enlouquecer serão vocês!


End file.
